Christmas
Christmas is a holiday celebrated by humans and Smurfs alike, usually around the time of the Winter Solstice. It is said to have been founded on the belief that Jesus Christ, the center focus of Christianity, was born in December, although there are Christians who will declare Jesus' birth actually taking place around autumn. It is most commonly observed by the act of creating and giving gifts to one another, as well as through festive singing and dancing and eating special foods that are only made around this time of year. It is considered a time of great charity for helping those who are less fortunate. Common Christmas customs and elements include: * Caroling * Christmas Eve worship services in Catholicism (commonly referred to as a Mass) * Christmas bells * Christmas dinner * Christmas pudding * Christmas tree * Fruitcake * Gifts * Gingerbread house * Holly * Eggnog * Kissing under the mistletoe * Nativity scene * Pumpkin pie * Santa Claus * Sleigh rides * Stockings over the fireplace * Wreaths * Yule log Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Tapper uses this day to tell his fellow Smurfs about the story of Jesus Christ's birth. During one Christmas when Empath was home for good from being in Psychelia, Smurfette had inexplicably disappeared, requiring him and his fellow Smurfs, including his friend Polaris Psyche, to find her. Empath first met the reindeer Rudolph on the first Christmas Eve following his final departure from Psychelia, whom he delivered to Nicholas the toymaker to help him deliver his sleigh full of toys on a foggy night. Tapper passed away on Christmas Day at the age of 781, surrounded by his family members and attended by his friend Empath. Glovey Story In the Glovey Smurf story series, the main character deals with a demon called the Krampus that abducts naughty children around that time of year, which was when Aasif and his wife Aneeqa, two traveling Smurfs who are followers of Islam, had settled in the Smurf Village. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, Christmas is celebrated by most every character with exceptions being several tertiary forest residents (not including the wild animals, which are assumed to be entirely separate). Separation Notice Within Season 10, there is a Holiday Special called, "We Smurf You a Smurfy Christmas," in which the Smurfs overcome a hateful spell cast upon the forest by Chlorhydris in an attempt to ruin the holiday. This story, while using several LD Stories characters, is considered non-canonical to the LD storyline. In Season 11, there is another Holiday Special, Crestfallen Christmas, in which an at-the-time-evil Johan shows his truly good nature by providing Scruple and Gargamel the hope and cheer that they so desperately needed. Smurfs: The Magical Blue stories In the Smurfs: The Magical Blue ''series, many Christmas related stories take place such as: Return Of The Christmas Thief And Stranger, My Crestfallen Christmas To The Smurfs, A Smurfy Christmas and Blue Christmas. Christmas in Smurfs Media '''Christmas-related stories from the comic books:' * "Little Peter's Christmas" * "The Smurfs Christmas" * "Hibernatus Smurfimus" * "The Little Tree" Christmas-related cartoon show episodes: * "Baby's First Christmas" * "The Magic Sack Of Mr. Nicholas" Christmas-related cartoon show specials: * "The Smurfs' Christmas Special" * "'Tis The Season To Be Smurfy" Christmas-related video features: * The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol Christmas-related original fanon works: * "Empath And The Red-Nosed Reindeer" * "We Smurf You a Smurfy Christmas" * "Hefty's Guilty Pleasure" * "Tapper's Final Christmas" * "Seasons Eatings" * "The Very First Christmas" * "Return Of The Christmas Thief And Stranger" * "My Crestfallen Christmas To The Smurfs" * "A Smurfy Christmas" * "Blue Christmas" Christmas-related fanon adaptations: * "Narrator's Christmas Story" * "A Christmas Carol" from the HERO: The Guardian Smurf series * "Wild's First Christmas" * "A Haunted Christmas" (an adaptation of "Haunted Smurfs") Category:Smurf customs Category:Customs of other races Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf customs Category:Holidays, festivals, and observances Category:Religious rituals Category:Open to Community Category:Social gatherings Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf customs Category:Smurfing About customs Category:Annual events Category:Christian rituals Category:LD Stories customs Category:Winter events